


You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Google Translated

by RaeRaeHuBae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 6 Degrees of Mistranslation, Crack, Gen, Total Nonsense - although with some strangely pertinent insights, Trigger Warning: Terrible Grammar, Will's fruity new petname, very personal sailboats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaeHuBae/pseuds/RaeRaeHuBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal have had their misunderstandings. But what if 24 of their best interactions had also been Google mistranslated?</p><p>Let us discover the parallel verbal universes which exist after travelling through Lithuanian, Russian, French, Japanese, and Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I must go to the psychoanalysis conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have had their misunderstandings. But what if 24 of their best interactions had also been Google mistranslated?
> 
> Let us discover the parallel verbal universes which exist after travelling through Lithuanian, Russian, French, Japanese, and Italian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only dialogue has been translated. Stage directions remain as they were in the original script.  
> See the original scripts at livingdeadguy.com/shows/hannibal

**Season 1, Episode 1 "Apéritif"**

**Will and Hannibal first meet.**

* * *

**F.B.I. Academy, Quantico, Virginia**

HANNIBAL  
How many of the sect, please tell me?

JACK CRAWFORD  
Grosso last time I checked. None of them did not know the details. Until this morning. While everyone knew the details. Part of the genius of Duluth PD Elise Nichols takes the body image on your phone, you can share with friends. Freddie Lou Dan will be Tattlecrime.com.

WILL GRAHAM  
Tasteless.

HANNIBAL  
You have a problem with the taste?

WILL GRAHAM  
My idea is, in many cases, is delicious.

HANNIBAL  
My pear. There is no effective barrier.

WILL GRAHAM  
I am strong.

HANNIBAL  
Association come.

WILL GRAHAM  
So, what are the strengths.

Hannibal notices Will avoiding looking anyone in the eye.

HANNIBAL  
They have no interest in your eyes. What are you?

Will unapologetically continues to avoid eye contact.

WILL GRAHAM  
Eye distraction. In addition, please see. Will not be fully displayed. And, when you think that white is really white, or you must have the fact that it is hard to concentrate, or hepatitis, or veins, burst? So I like and as soon as possible to avoid the eyes.

Hannibal isn’t deflected from making his observations.

HANNIBAL  
I will watch, listen. I think it touches all the others in his mind. Its values and decency are shaken. Their bodies, still in their vivid dream. You do not have a bone, without the skull to those of the strong favorite scene.

Hannibal has just described Will Graham to a letter, but he is not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

WILL GRAHAM  
Who do you profiling?  
(to JACK)  
In profile, it works?

HANNIBAL  
I'm sorry, Will. It seems to be so. I can not turn off my more power, than can be closed to you.

Will doesn’t appreciate the intrusion into his psyche.

WILL GRAHAM  
(to JACK)  
Please do not psychoanalyze me. I do not like myself when I was in psychoanalysis. Now, if you forgive me, I must go to the psychoanalysis conference.

He scoots out of his chair and EXITS, leaving Hannibal and Jack Crawford alone in the office.

JACK CRAWFORD  
Perhaps, we should not be compelled to do so, doctor. You can use the direct method below.

HANNIBAL  
The fact that he has a pure sympathy. And, projection. Other methods in order to scare him in a perhaps - you can take your views and mine. This is a bad gift, Jack. Perception is a tool that has been emphasized in both ends.

Hannibal studies the photos of the Minnesota murder victims.

HANNIBAL (continued)  
The man of the people who consume this preference is. I think that's... I know it might help Will to see his face.

CUT TO BLACK.


	2. I think I'm in need of care

**Season 1, Episode 2 “Amuse-Bouche”**

**Hannibal rubber-stamps Will.**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER’S OFFICE - WAITING ROOM – EVENING**

The door OPENS and Hannibal speaks to his next patient:

HANNIBAL  
Good evening. Please stop.

CAMERA FINDS Will Graham sitting inscrutably, waiting.

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER’S OFFICE - EVENING**

HANNIBAL LECTER in his office, a prescient smile tickling the corners of his mouth as he sits with WILL GRAHAM. Hannibal slides a piece of high-quality stationary across the table.

WILL GRAHAM  
Thing?

HANNIBAL  
Your psychological evaluation. Six fully functional. It is a more or less healthy. Well it did.

WILL GRAHAM  
Simply my rubber stamp?

HANNIBAL  
Jack Crawford knew that you do not bid farewell. For the rest of the party can put the weary head. You can talk to freely. Move in the document.

Will studies Hannibal a moment, then:

WILL GRAHAM   
Jack. I think I'm in need of care.

HANNIBAL   
I'm not convinced that the treatment will work for you. To steal other spirits will learn to improve themselves.

WILL GRAHAM  
This is what I say.

HANNIBAL   
What you need. Jack is the way out of the dark place to send.

The simplicity of that strikes Will.

WILL GRAHAM   
He is the last time that I was sent to a dark place. I brought something home.

HANNIBAL  
Surrogate daughter?

Will debates arguing the suggestion, then doesn't.

WILL GRAHAM   
I was not too close to Hobbs.

HANNIBAL   
It's life to save Abigail Hobbs. It is also orphaned. Despite the failure of sympathy, is equipped with a certain emotional commitment.

WILL GRAHAM   
There was you. It will save your life in the same way. Do you think it is the duty?

HANNIBAL  
I feel like an overwhelming amount of debt. I feel the responsibility. I have to imagine a scenario where my procedure may be able to Abigail Hobbs different fate.

Will studies Hannibal, feeling a sense of camaraderie.

WILL GRAHAM  
Jack. Hobbs is able to help his father to kill these girls, he said.

A long silence, then:

HANNIBAL  
How do you feel about yourself?

WILL GRAHAM  
How do you feel about yourself?

HANNIBAL   
I think it's vulgar.

WILL GRAHAM   
Me neither.

HANNIBAL   
And it is quite possible.

WILL GRAHAM   
It is not what happened.

HANNIBAL  
Jack heard him when he wakes up, listening to her. Or you wanted to be one of us.

WILL GRAHAM   
There is a group of treatment or support?

HANNIBAL   
Here's what you need to do, Will. In his view mirror you will be able to reflect the best of my not bad, and everything else.

A moment as that sinks in.


	3. Antler?

**Season 1, Episode 3 “Potage”**

**In therapy, Will tells Hannibal that sometimes, from a distance, his house looks like a boat on the sea.**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE – NIGHT**

Will sits opposite Hannibal, who listens intently.

WILL GRAHAM  
Sometimes, in the evening, I left a light bulb in their homes. Walk the flat field. If I look away, the house is like a ship at sea. Really only time I feel that they are safe.

HANNIBAL  
From the coast that would be contrary to the structure of your mental body. Away about dark water. Or have to take?

WILL GRAHAM  
My heart is broken.

HANNIBAL  
You. Your idea is grotesque. It can be considered to be useful.

WILL GRAHAM  
As President of the horn.

HANNIBAL  
You have to breathe in silence. In Garret Jacob Hobbs. The space has moved through. Tell me, Will. They are your talking about?

WILL GRAHAM  
Clarity and sound.

HANNIBAL  
You can feel his stupidity. Via the bloodhound sniffing shirt.

WILL GRAHAM  
Because I know that the Garret Jacob Hobbs, I tried hard. Of all the printing surface of the sad girl dead pixels statement. After the police of the line. Please see through the glare of the slides and vials.

HANNIBAL  
As Marissa Schuur felt. Gaze stabbed his room. Antler?

WILL GRAHAM  
Guilty.

HANNIBAL  
So you cannot continue?

WILL GRAHAM  
Because I felt I had to kill her.

HANNIBAL  
Voice of lipless blame you.

WILL GRAHAM  
I was very close to him. Sometimes it seemed to do the same thing at different times of the day for me. As it was in the shower at the same time that I had. Or sleep or eat.

HANNIBAL  
Although, if he was dead?

WILL GRAHAM  
Although, if he was dead?

HANNIBAL  
As fact.

WILL GRAHAM  
I know who I am. I'm not a Garret Jacob Hobbs, Dr Lecter.  
(then)  
However, I do not think to see more of Abigail. For a while. It is not.

OFF Hannibal processing his broken friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what "As President of the horn" was translated from in the original script?  
> That got me very gigglesome when it came through on ye olde translator.


	4. in the dark time of the click

**Season 1, Episode 5 “Coquilles”**

**Hannibal smells Will’s encephalitis. And aftershave.**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE – EVENING**

Will takes THREE ASPIRIN TABLETS from his palm and slings them back, chasing with a glass of water. 

Hannibal observes:

HANNIBAL  
When you are sitting still, it's hard to have a fear of going to sleep, when you think about it. You listen to your breath in the dark time of the click, lowering his eyes shining.

Will paces, avoiding the patient hot seat.

WILL GRAHAM  
My dream is now more than ever.

HANNIBAL  
Your dream, it was the only place where you can change the order of physical examinations. Not anymore.

WILL GRAHAM  
I thought a zipper on your sleeping bag before going to bed. It seems that too many poor people straitjacket.

The STATUE OF THE BLACK STAG near the Patient EXIT draws Will’s attention. He walks toward it.

HANNIBAL  
You must select their victims, like this Angel Maker?

WILL GRAHAM  
As everyone is looking at them, she has a look at people. If you do that is good or bad, you can tell. Or he believes he can.

HANNIBAL  
Does God gave this Angel Maker of the human understanding?

WILL GRAHAM  
God does not give an understanding of him. He gave cancer to him. He is a man of just, playing a trick. Him into their hearts.

HANNIBAL  
It's no different from the killer.

WILL GRAHAM  
My mind plays a trick on me?

HANNIBAL  
You want peace. Quiet and easy, to feel peace. Angel Makers are hoping the same peace of mind. In everything that surrounds him, graphic. Thoroughly the inside of the road. We expected to believe that it is infinite.

WILL GRAHAM  
He will be disappointed.

HANNIBAL  
I agree that it is impossible to sentiment. There was still pursuing as an Angel Maker.

Hannibal crosses to study him as he studies the stag.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
When it came, where it is seen again, there is this.

WILL GRAHAM  
I tried to reposition your thoughts in search of their model.

HANNIBAL  
Instead, you are the behavior of the model. You will not be able to stop. You know, we have a choice.

WILL GRAHAM  
Thing?

HANNIBAL  
Angel Maker is destroyed by what is in your head. Is going it should not be.

Hannibal stands behind Will, his NOSTRILS FLARE as CAMERA SLOWLY PUSHES IN on the back of Will’s neck.

WILL GRAHAM  
Can you hear me?

HANNIBAL  
It is difficult to avoid. I really need to introduce a slimmer after shaving. So this is smell in the boat bottle.

WILL GRAHAM  
I'm getting for Christmas.

HANNIBAL  
Not the head has been deteriorated recently? More often?

WILL GRAHAM  
Sure.

HANNIBAL  
After shaving, I'll change.

OFF Hannibal realizing there is more to Will’s problems than he knows. But Dr. Lecter’s nose knows...


	5. She is a complex man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as Will and Hannibal’s scene, I’ve sneaked in a little extra one between Hannibal and Bedelia. This is for argiope_argentata, who guessed the rich seam of nonsense to be mined between these two tipsy psychiatrix.

**Season 1, Episode 7 “Sorbet”**

**Drinking with patients. (Maybe a little too much. Bet it's delicious wine, though.)**

* * *

The door OPENS and Hannibal speaks to his next patient:

HANNIBAL  
Today. Please stop.

CAMERA FINDS a woman in her 60’s. Her name is BEDELIA. 

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

Hannibal sits opposite Bedelia, who doesn’t mince words:

BEDELIA  
I, if completely honest with you, he will always go that well.

HANNIBAL  
What would be the point otherwise.

BEDELIA  
Well, one of us is, to be honest.

HANNIBAL  
I'll be honest.

BEDELIA  
Which is not ideal.

HANNIBAL  
As an honest man.

BEDELIA  
Not exactly. I have a version in a conversation with you. We hope you get what you really want.

HANNIBAL  
My version?

BEDELIA  
Of course, I respect his meticulous construction. Very well, please wear have adapted to humans.

HANNIBAL  
(good-natured teasing)  
How do you see, according to friends of your psychiatrist, me as a human being?

BEDELIA  
It is mainly because the patient with only one decided not to consider retirement. Does not describe the friends and my patients to a psychiatrist.

HANNIBAL  
The patient, a man dressed in suit.

BEDELIA  
I still have problems. You can see your face in elegant. So really, this is a very personal sailboat. More and more people in costume.

HANNIBAL  
We call it human shields. I think you want. And then.

BEDELIA  
There are safe. She is a complex man, Hannibal. I think he should be alone.

HANNIBAL  
I have a friend. Access and friends.

BEDELIA  
There is on the other side of the veil.

HANNIBAL  
You and I are friendly.

BEDELIA  
Your time. When I first hopefully, you pour the wine for me. However, I'll take this side of the veil.

HANNIBAL  
Why not?

BEDELIA  
Please see enough to see the truth. And, I'd like to take a look at you.

Hannibal smiles, liking her, too.

BEDELIA (CONT’D)  
Red or white.

HANNIBAL  
Do you think I do something right? It's pink.

 

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE - WAITING ROOM – NIGHT**

The door OPENS and Hannibal speaks to his next patient:

HANNIBAL  
Good evening. Please stop.

CAMERA FINDS Will Graham sitting inscrutably, waiting.

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE – NIGHT**

Hannibal sits opposite Will.

WILL GRAHAM  
You drank?

HANNIBAL  
I had a glass of wine and my last job.

WILL GRAHAM  
You drank with the patient?

HANNIBAL  
He was drinking with the patient. I have the unconventional psychiatrist.

WILL GRAHAM  
We have in common.

HANNIBAL  
We just talk or I am your psychiatrist?

WILL GRAHAM  
Yes, I think the answer to this question.

HANNIBAL  
Then, in a glass of wine before looking at the patient, I assure you, this is very common. Especially at night the meeting.

WILL GRAHAM  
How long, do you ever been to a psychiatrist?

HANNIBAL  
Because I chose to be a psychiatrist. What is good for the goose...

Will considers that a moment, then:

WILL GRAHAM  
So, it's just talk.

HANNIBAL  
His friend, a psychiatrist.  
(off Will’s reaction)  
We have a higher level of privacy between the physician and the patient. Almost Kano as we had a daughter together.

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not have a lot of friends.

HANNIBAL  
People will have a better understanding of why. What you do not become easy for them is communication.

WILL GRAHAM  
It's easy for you?

HANNIBAL  
I will manage.

Hannibal pours two glasses of wine, hands one to Will.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
Chesapeake Ripper struck again.

WILL GRAHAM  
(taking a drink)  
This is not the same man.

HANNIBAL  
Victim was brutal. Whether hiding roughness?

WILL GRAHAM  
Careful surgical removal of the organ and remarkable recovery.

HANNIBAL  
Titles.

WILL GRAHAM  
Organ harvesting?

HANNIBAL  
Jack Crawford is looking for a serial killer he will fail to catch. This is a great conversion.

OFF Hannibal’s warm smile of support...


	6. the wrong corner of the response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. This is a prize-winning translation. And what I mean by that is: argiope_argentata correctly identified that Will’s “Presidency of the Horn” (in Chapter 2) was originally “a chair made of antlers” (guess he got promoted.) Well done, Will. And well done, argiope_argentata – as your prize, you chose this following scene for translation.

**Season 1, Episode 9 “Trou-Normand”**

**Will dissociates on the beach, and turns up at Hannibal’s office.**

* * *

ON WILL GRAHAM –

CAMERA TOWERS over Will as the HORRIBLE HEAD PIECE that is the corpse of JOEL SUMMERS rises INTO FRAME, looming above.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT’D)  
Here's my resumé. My body of work.

WILL looks UP as a SOLITARY DROP OF BLOOD falls towards his face.  He BLINKS SLOWLY and we’re –

 

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE - WAITING ROOM – DAY**

ON WILL GRAHAM, finishing the BLINK –

But now he sits in the waiting room. 

HANNIBAL  
Will? 

Will glances up to FIND Hannibal at the office door.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
I do not expect.

On Will, his fear, because he has no answer to that.

INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE – DAY

Will PACES, AGITATED.  Hannibal sits, hoping his calm will bring Will to him.

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not know how I got here.

HANNIBAL  
Not by car. So I know you are driving. And safe to watch.

WILL GRAHAM  
I was on the blink. Grafton Beach, West Virginia...and woke up in his waiting room. Only I did not sleep.

HANNIBAL  
Three half past West Virginia on Grafton.  
(then)  
You lose a life.

WILL GRAHAM  
There's something wrong with me.

HANNIBAL  
You abandon, Will. This desperate survival mechanism of the mind brings a re-abuse.

WILL GRAHAM  
I would not be abused.

HANNIBAL  
He has the sympathy of the problem. What do you think? Huge.

WILL GRAHAM  
I know.

HANNIBAL  
However, he chose to ignore it. This abuse, I mean.

WILL GRAHAM  
Do you want I give up?

HANNIBAL  
Jack Crawford is given the opportunity to put an end to you. You will not be able to take it. Why not?

WILL GRAHAM  
I save lives.

HANNIBAL  
And it feels good.

WILL GRAHAM  
In general, this.

HANNIBAL  
How is your life?  
(then)  
I'm your friend, Will. I think I do not care about the life you save. I care about his life. And, your life has been separated from reality.

Will considers. It’s difficult for him to admit, but he does:

WILL GRAHAM  
The sleepwalking. I suffer from hallucinations. Maybe I need to get a brain scan.

HANNIBAL  
(intense)  
Shit, Will. Looking in the wrong corner of the response. Will stop.

Will is briefly startled by Hannibal’s passionate concern.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
When it is separated, she was in the crime scene. Please tell us about it.

WILL GRAHAM  
It was a body in two stages.

HANNIBAL  
In some cultures, to reveal to all that crime and wine references. Please do not see his shame.

WILL GRAHAM  
It is not a shame. This party. He stressed his achievements.

HANNIBAL  
And, in the face of success murderess, your mind, you need to escape, you lose time.

WILL GRAHAM  
Yup.

HANNIBAL  
I’m worried about you, Will.

WILL GRAHAM  
I think for me too.

HANNIBAL  
They are in tune with much. Murder Jack Crawford. Your mind that you were also wrapped around, to lose together, is lost at any time. It hurts yourself or someone else? I do not want to see the totem make up and wake up.

Will has nothing to say in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Hannibal’ no longer; ‘All That Crime and Wine References’ is how I now refer to this show.


	7. This is, what really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t choose between these two delicious scenes. So let’s have them both. *burp*

**Season 1, Episode 13 "Savoureux”**

**Wind him up and watch him go. (Or, if you prefer: "She wrapped herself, watching him ride.")**

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL’S OFFICE - DAY**

Hannibal works at his desk in his darkened office.  Then:

HANNIBAL  
Health, Will.  
(glancing up)  
How do you feel about yourself?

REVEAL Will is up on the landing, tucked in the corner.

WILL GRAHAM  
His conscience.

HANNIBAL  
I’m afraid to Dr. Bloom.

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not know things as I can understand.  
(then)  
Are you confused about who I am?

HANNIBAL  
I'm surprised. I am skeptical. I mean, we are ready to change my opinion, changing the actual data.

WILL GRAHAM  
Do you think I killed Abigail?

HANNIBAL  
Please refer to the interchangeable ear. I think it's quite possible, if not substantially.

WILL GRAHAM  
If there is Abigail, I think I can get. I always, I thought it would be the head Hobbs.

HANNIBAL  
However, it was not until Abigail.

WILL GRAHAM  
I know who I am.

HANNIBAL  
Everything feels. Distort their disease. I know who you are now. This is not necessarily the case.

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not kill any of them. Someone is that there is no one believe me.

Hannibal sighs, debating how to best help his friend.

HANNIBAL  
If you have to prove that he had committed murder, perhaps you need to consider how you might have.  
(then)  
And deny.

* * *

**INT. HOBBS RESIDENCE - FOYER - NIGHT**

The house is cold.  Will and Hannibal climb the stairs to the main floor.  Will pauses, bracing himself, as he moves into:

**THE KITCHEN**

REVEAL the Kitchen is empty.  Blood stains everywhere.  A processed crime scene.  Forensic markers etc.

Will STARES –

Steps into the room.  He bows his head, his face crumpled with emotion.  He takes a breath and then looks up again.

HANNIBAL  
This is Abigail, that he should not die in this kitchen. We will be able to change anything.

Hannibal is as horrified by the room as Will, feigning as though he is seeing it for the first time. 

Will looks at the ARTERIAL SPRAY on the wall, deeply saddened.

WILL GRAHAM  
I was cutting the throat. This is artery and little spatter, lost a big drop blood -

He stops himself, unable to speak for a moment.

HANNIBAL  
We never found his body.

WILL GRAHAM  
Only one.

HANNIBAL  
And if you have been formed on top of the heart when Garrett Jacob Hobbs killed him, and did not find his body.

WILL GRAHAM  
I read anywhere?

HANNIBAL  
Maybe you did not come here in search of the killer. Perhaps, you came here to meet. Yes, a man was killed in this room.

WILL GRAHAM  
I looked at Hobbs, take a space man in front of me, it was full of black flies swarming form. Then I was scattering.

HANNIBAL  
If you need other people, first of all, the fear of separation in time you will not understand. Because you are unique, you are the man.

WILL GRAHAM  
I like what you have.

HANNIBAL  
If you are in compliance with the expected downward to maintain for too long, I raised them as their inspiration, but you want to be anyone other than yourself.

WILL GRAHAM  
I know who I am. I do not know you or know the greatest. However, we feel that killed Abigail.

Will raises his gun and steadies it at Hannibal.

HANNIBAL  
Killer, Will? You should. Right now. The man of my eyes. This is, what really?

WILL GRAHAM  
This has been mentioned here in the morning. Abigail knew. And many of them as was the secret is yours.

Hannibal eyes the gun in Will’s hand.

HANNIBAL  
Well killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs said. Not good to kill me now feel?

WILL GRAHAM  
Garret Jacob Hobbs was the murderess. You're a murderess, Dr Lecter?

HANNIBAL  
For some reason, I wonder what I'm doing?

WILL GRAHAM  
Six is very hard to understand the causes of traceability, you cannot have one. You either had a curious, I want to do that kind of I. People like me. People who think as I think. She wrapped herself, watching him ride. Apparently, Dr Lecter, this is the way to go.

Betrayed and confused, Will’s finger tenses on the trigger.

Jack Crawford ENTERS, gun drawn, sees Will is preparing to shoot Hannibal, and in a terrible re-enactment, SHOOTS WILL.

BLAM!

A bullet slams into Will’s shoulder and he is knocked against the counter, slides down it.  Right where Garret Jacob Hobbs died. Blood flecks Hannibal’s face and shirt.

Jack comes forward, still holding his smoking weapon.  He kicks the gun from Will’s loose fingers.  Looks down at the bleeding Will with anguish.

Will looks up at Jack and Hannibal.  Will holds Jack’s gaze.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT’D)  
Please then you see?  Please then you see?

WILL’S P.O.V. - JACK AND HANNIBAL

His vision begins to dim and LOSE FOCUS, as it does HANNIBAL BLURS AND SHIFTS into the BLACKENED MAN STAG, and we...

FADE TO BLACK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Season One, folks!  
> Any particular scene requests for Season Two?


	8. All this is a real feel for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have had their misunderstandings. But what if 24 of their best interactions had also been Google mistranslated?
> 
> Let us discover the parallel verbal universes which exist after travelling through Lithuanian, Russian, French, Japanese, and Italian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sammie_s43073

**Season Two, Episode 2 “Sakizuke”**

**Will's lost the plot. _Or_   _has he_?**

WILL GRAHAM (V.O.) (pre-lap)  
I lost the plot.

FADE IN:

ON WILL GRAHAM

As CAMERA PUSHES IN:

WILL GRAHAM  
I will not be able to trust the narrator of his story.

CAMERA reveals we are -

**INT. BSHCI - THERAPY HALL - DAY**

Will sits across from HANNIBAL and ALANA BLOOM, who stand behind a white line on the stone floor. 

Despite the defiance Will showed Hannibal when he last visited, he is more civil. He appears wrung-out. Haunted.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT’D)  
I'm trying to put me somewhere in my mind. You do not have a chassis and bearings. I have no guidelines to tell anyone.

ALANA BLOOM  
You are unfinished. Now, our people, the memory number. You cannot see...you have your work.

Will chews on his words before muttering:

WILL GRAHAM  
I fear that I see. I'm afraid that if I do not know anyone.

HANNIBAL  
You have to remember to imagine something confiscated. It is, in a real way, you have the fantasy of excellent reactivity and children.

Will hangs his head, trying to contain his emotions.

WILL GRAHAM   
I do not know it's so bad. I would not think that's in it, or if you are thinking....

He finally glances up at Hannibal, eyes brimming.

ALANA BLOOM  
Hannibal is not responsible, Will. And then both will have need of you. We are what you need to get to what happened in the truth. This is the only way that you can go ahead. Myself.

Will forces himself to confront despite overwhelming emotion.

WILL GRAHAM  
(to Hannibal)  
I felt betrayed. All this is a real feel for me, it is that there was a betrayal. Can I trust you, I need to trust you.

HANNIBAL  
You can trust me.

Will winces, feeling the burn of wanting to believe Hannibal.

WILL GRAHAM  
I'm... very confused.

ALANA BLOOM  
Of course, you. As ideas and experiences throw a stone into a pond, it has been seen to have the same effect on our mind. This is around the circle.

HANNIBAL  
Let us help you, Will.  
(then)  
Let me help you.

Will clenches, holding his feelings at bay as he admits:

WILL GRAHAM  
I need your help.

He's finally overcome with the emotion and can no longer hold back the tears now running down his cheeks.

OFF Alana watching helplessly, Hannibal watching curiously...


	9. But I do not remember the song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have had their misunderstandings. But what if 24 of their best interactions had also been Google mistranslated?
> 
> Let us discover the parallel verbal universes which exist after travelling through Lithuanian, Russian, French, Japanese, and Italian.

**Season Two, Episode 4 “Takiawase”**

**Gideon and Hannibal have dinner in Will's recovering memory.**

* * *

**INT. BSHCI - WILL GRAHAM'S CELL – DAY**

Will sleeps on his cot, drenched in sweat.  The rhythm of his breath rises and falls in his ears.  In the distance, he can hear an argument growing somewhere down the corridor.

VOICE 1 (V.O.)  
I think that's why you lost. If so, please let me know.

VOICE 2 (V.O.)  
I do not see anything.

VOICE 1 (V.O.)  
No, he’s right there.

VOICE 2 (V.O.)  
None there.

VOICE 1 (V.O.)  
You men.

VOICE 2 (V.O.)  
We are one. You came here alone.

VOICE 1 (V.O.)  
Please do not lie to me.

Will OPENS HIS EYES, sits upright, swinging his feet off the bed, holding his head in an attempt to silence the voices.

VOICE 1 (V.O.) (CONT’D)  
What is happening to me?

Will reacts to the proximity of the voice. He turns. 

On the other side of the bars is HANNIBAL'S DINING ROOM.  MEMORY HANNIBAL stands next to MEMORY WILL, who is doused in sweat, mid-seizure.  Seated at the table is MEMORY GIDEON.  (NOTE: This is a replay from EP. #111 "RÔTI," Scene 33.)

Will stands and crosses to the bars, looking into...

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S HOUSE - DINING ROOM - NIGHT**

Memory Hannibal looks into Memory Will's rolling eyes and confirms to Memory Gideon:

HANNIBAL  
And it sparked a little football.

CAMERA reveals PRESENT-DAY WILL standing on the other side of the dining room table, watching himself.

GIDEON  
It does not seem to care about you.

HANNIBAL  
I said it was easy.

Hannibal sits at the head of the table, opposite Gideon.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
This is a man who says Chesapeake Ripper?

GIDEON  
Why do you say "alleged"?

HANNIBAL  
Because we are not. You know it's not true, and you do not know a lot about who you are.

Gideon is struck silent by that assessment.  Hannibal sits opposite Gideon at the dining table.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
At worst, it is that your identity has been taken away from you.

ON WILL GRAHAM

He is stunned at the recovered memory. He closes his eyes. As he opens his eyes, CAMERA reveals:

Will is lying in his bed. He stares up at the ceiling as CAMERA PULLS UP AND AWAY until Will is merely a man in a box.

* * *

* * * * * (this next scene didn't make it into the final edit of the show - but it's in the extras)

* * *

**Season Two, Episode 5 “Mukozuke”**

**Will starts reeling in.**

* * *

**INT. BSHCI - WILL GRAHAM'S CELL - DAY**

Hannibal Lecter stands opposite Will Graham's cell.  Will stands beyond the bars, appraising him.

WILL GRAHAM  
Surprised if you see me. Chilton am I think it was, or would not say that it is the patient. I had the sole guardian.

HANNIBAL  
Unfortunately, I did not have to argue. You lied? When you say to me, you want my help?

WILL GRAHAM  
No.

HANNIBAL  
Chilton was charged because it uses an unorthodox treatment during our conversation. He was suggesting that I kill you.

WILL GRAHAM  
This is not what I think.

Will approaches the bars, lowers his voice.  Hannibal steps closer to better hear as Will's volume is but a whisper.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT’D)  
Chilton is narcoanalytic under me. They said it is the sodium amobarbital. However, it was more than that. He felt like sleeping pills. Midazolam or temazepam.

HANNIBAL  
Recognition replaced will easily affect the beauty pill.

WILL GRAHAM  
I remember a flash writing of its functions. He puts the needle in my arm, and I inject.

HANNIBAL  
What is going on when that has passed through this memory?

WILL GRAHAM  
Chilton is did the same thing. The needle was inserted into his hands, who introduced me. Fluorescent light is blinking, you told me that I remember. I was able to see how the memory of what he was to me.

HANNIBAL  
Memory injection. It should be introduced.

WILL GRAHAM  
Yes.

HANNIBAL  
I am your situation is, that has not been modified in any way for the treatment of a patient. Because they know that is based on deception, the people to determine which part of the memory.

WILL GRAHAM  
Because?

HANNIBAL  
Because you know, you will be able to trust the truth. You know what you want to be true. This can be taken, Will.  
(then)  
We are both in the part is that many of the missing personal history. You know that it is a laborious process to restore the integrity of the bit-by-bit.

WILL GRAHAM  
But I do not remember the song.

HANNIBAL  
Confident those who deal with you will be available to those who accuse you as psychopathic.

WILL GRAHAM  
You have condemned. She has always been my friend.

OFF Hannibal allowing a small smile...


	10. sitting on the palette

**Season Two, Episode 6 “Futamono”**

**Gideon chews the fat with Will**

**And Hannibal says hiya**

* * *

**INT. BSHCI - CELL BLOCK - DAY**

DR. GIDEON  
We hope that the danger Federick and I apologize?

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not want to make excuses. I want you to know that you made a mistake. The only way is if the copy cutter Chesa was arrested, which is to go and Federick life.

DR. GIDEON  
Please look for your taste?

WILL GRAHAM  
What flavor? Brad?

DR. GIDEON  
Even though you may be sitting on the palette, though? As the copper language. You have not.

WILL GRAHAM  
Hannibal Lecter is worth dying.

DR. GIDEON  
I'm trying to capture the time it was done, were burned skin graft from another patient. The skin seemed to agree with that person. Few days. And, she died withered.

WILL GRAHAM  
Desire to kill Hannibal Lecter - the stadium? The permanent solution to a temporary problem?

DR. GIDEON  
He is wearing a different skin, but not always work. Kill our immune system, and has been recognized as a foreign language. I know you are who you are, you should not. You brought me here to help kill Hannibal Lecter.

WILL GRAHAM  
I brought you here to testify.

DR. GIDEON  
Jack Crawford, is to say that I'm sitting in the room cobalt Hannibal Lecter? Herb garden on the shelf, approved the Leda and the Swan. And you. Enter the angle. If it was a copy of Chesa Clipper, I asked. The question is, when I was in order to avoid the possibility that killed Alana flower, namely.

WILL GRAHAM  
Yes. Please tell me I grip.

DR. GIDEON  
If you tell me why Hannibal did was Jack Crawford, I will tell you all.

WILL GRAHAM  
And it wanted to see what happens. If you were killed Alana. Or, in the case, I'm going to kill you. He just was interested.  
(then)  
And, he had to do to save his life.

DR. GIDEON  
I'm not trying to save the Hannibal Lecter. I tried to save you.

CAMERA PUSHES IN on Will and we...

CUT TO: CLOSE ON A PLAYBACK RECORDER READOUT The NUMBERS count in seconds as we HEAR:

DR. GIDEON (V.O.)  
If it was Chesa copy Clipper, it is where I asked. And, when I had a question, in order to avoid the possibility that killed Alana Bloom...

 

**ANTLERS EXTEND from the cage, sharp and deadly, surreal.**

CLOSE ON WILL'S EYES

Still squeezed shut, they finally relax and OPEN.

WILL GRAHAM  
Hello, Dr is Lecter.

POP WIDE

Hannibal Lecter is standing outside Will Graham's cage.

HANNIBAL  
I seems to me that looking at our friendship on the split screen. Many years of one side and the other part of the truth.

WILL GRAHAM  
That's right, terrible feeling?

HANNIBAL  
It would be to me.

WILL GRAHAM  
I thank for the fact that the sufficient function to find out whether or not you can not lie.

HANNIBAL  
You have to understand the reality of Beverly Katz’s death. You understand your role in this field.

WILL GRAHAM  
What is my role?

HANNIBAL  
Beverly died in his teaching. Moreover, the fact that she was killed. You are angry with you.

WILL GRAHAM  
In fact, I do not know. He upset me for the country was killed.

HANNIBAL  
You, you and you kill me. You have the motivation. And personally, but it's hard, but does not take it. If I were the murderess of Beverly, I salute your efforts.

WILL GRAHAM  
But I am guilty, you can blame, you must blame.

HANNIBAL  
Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom, they took charge.

WILL GRAHAM  
It begins liability. Fine, Dr Lecter? Final Act and the events that led to this?

HANNIBAL  
I think it is not that you feel self-loathing and regret or shame. You knew what you were doing, you have your decision. And under their control and they have solutions.

WILL GRAHAM  
Do you think that I can control?

HANNIBAL  
I think you have more control than ever.  
(then)  
You found a way to hurt me. How many people are wondering if I rely on what to do is you.  
(then)  
Alana will flourish well.

It's a veiled threat and they both know it.

HANNIBAL (CONT’D)  
Serum losses.

OFF Will, not amused...


	11. the permanent promise

**Season Two, Episode 7 “Yakimono”**

**Will tells Dr Chilton to confess to Jack**

**Then has a chat with Hannibal by the fridge**

**...gets a hair cut, and resumes his therapy**

* * *

**INT. BSHCI - CELL BLOCK/WILL GRAHAM'S CELL - DAY**

Dr. Chilton limps toward Will's cell.

DR. CHILTON'S POV

As he approaches the last cell on the left, CAMERA reveals WILL standing in the middle of his cage. He's no longer wearing his prison jumpsuit; he's wearing civilian clothes.

WILL GRAHAM  
This is very unexpected.

DR. CHILTON  
Federal prosecutors have refused to pay. Ja, that you cannot create a database. You are not committed because people of the killing, the sins of their faith. Chesa copy of the cutter, you have the freedom to install.

WILL GRAHAM  
If you want, you're my psychiatrist, you can keep me here.

DR. CHILTON  
I in order to confirm the change, Dr. Rector and the location, not many more want.

WILL GRAHAM  
Now, this patient price.

Dr. Chilton waves his cane at the CCTV CAMERA. A moment, then Will Graham's cell door OPENS. Will steps out.

DR. CHILTON  
You were fired, but it was not awarded the Hannibal Lecter. It's free, which means that there is cannibalism. I will never stop their menu.

WILL GRAHAM  
Then, recognize the Federico. This means it is the only thing to save the life.

They start down the hall.

DR. CHILTON  
Are you aware of what you do?

WILL GRAHAM  
During his practice among the non-traditional treatments, it is recognized to stick to Hannibal Lecter. Dr. Lecter with me. You Abel Gideon.

DR. CHILTON  
Abel Gideon was the game. He came out of the Chesa copy Clipper hospital. The transaction is his curiosity.

WILL GRAHAM  
There are no negotiations, please smoke. Gideon was dead. Yes - other.

DR. CHILTON  
If I do not say?

WILL GRAHAM  
And good for the soul of the confession. It will shed light on his relationship with Hannibal Lecter. It works in the background. And it forbids it. Please tell me everything Jack Crawford.

DR. CHILTON  
Hannibal, if you kill me, I think it looks suspicious? Or I could just kill his career against the Hannibal. I think I have shown that it is possible to kill you?

WILL GRAHAM  
I will convince you Jack Crawford, but you can do the following things. Your life depends on it.

The gate BUZZES, OPENS. As Will steps through, Chilton asks:

DR. CHILTON  
Not only he did not kill Hannibal?

WILL GRAHAM  
Because he wants to be my friend.

 

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT**

Hannibal comes into the dark room. Moves toward the refrigerator. Stops. Lifts his nose to the air.

HANNIBAL  
Misery same after shaving. Too long in the bottle.

Hannibal opens the refrigerator door and the light illuminates a gun pointed at his head, Will Graham behind it.

WILL GRAHAM  
The United States and my last conversation in the kitchen, it was Jack Crawford. We would like to pick up where you left off. If the memory is running, if you want to feel good in order to kill, you ask me.

HANNIBAL  
You've given that some thought. 

WILL GRAHAM  
Want to kiss on their nature, doctor. Only the predilections of the time to develop once he saw their inspiration.

HANNIBAL  
You've answered my question. How does it feel to kill me?

WILL GRAHAM  
To the right.

HANNIBAL  
One cannot but be curious? Because? Because Miriam puss? Want to make Chesa peak Clipper with you?

WILL GRAHAM  
Please tell me as Miriam Russ. Do you find who you are has been confirmed? That you cannot find your way.

Hannibal looks past the gun barrel, into Will's eyes.

HANNIBAL  
If I was torn, he killed innocent people. You are, no one is better than you, know you have been charged with an error. Loans were innocent, and all have been approved.

WILL GRAHAM  
Have innocent. Did you see.

HANNIBAL  
If you kill me, or I will happen is the answer to your question, I ripper!  
(beat)  
Do not you want to know how it ended?

Will doesn't respond, he just slowly steps backward into the shadows, disappearing into darkness.

STAY ON HANNIBAL watching the space where Will stood.

CUT TO BLACK.

 

**CLASSICAL MUSIC PLAYS**

**AN ORNATE CLOCK** shows 7:30.

MOVE ACROSS IT to find an appointment book. A beautifully-handwritten entry at 7:30-8:30 -- "Will Graham."

We are -

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S OFFICE - NIGHT**

Hannibal Lecter sits in one of the two armchairs. A glass of red wine in hand. Enjoying the music.

A KNOCK at the door disturbs his reverie. He places his glass down and goes to the door. Opens it to find Will Graham. 

Will has cut his hair -- shorter, neater. Everything about him seems focused.

HANNIBAL  
Bonjour, cans.

WILL GRAHAM  
Can I come?

HANNIBAL  
You want to talk to me the gun?

WILL GRAHAM  
It does not describe today.

He lets Will into the room.

WILL GRAHAM (CONT’D)  
Do not you expect something?

HANNIBAL  
Only you.

WILL GRAHAM  
It protects the permanent promise that I open.

HANNIBAL  
And, you're right on time.

WILL GRAHAM  
I will treat you. And my feelings about you. I think if you do it yourself with what is good.

HANNIBAL  
First of all, you are lost. They must file a complaint of what has been changed.

WILL GRAHAM  
I was changed. You have changed me.

HANNIBAL  
Friendship that we made. Chesa copy Clipper is over.

WILL GRAHAM  
You do not need this. It had to be Miriam - he? This is what has been forced to take away his life to be able to accept the return.

HANNIBAL  
To take your life?

WILL GRAHAM  
I would like to upgrade the treatment.

Hannibal stares as Will sits in his familiar chair. After a long moment, Hannibal follows suit and sits opposite him.

CUT TO A PROFILE SHOT of the two of them silhouetted in their chairs, regarding each other.

HANNIBAL  
Where to start?

As the corners of Will's mouth threat to curl...

CUT TO BLACK.


	12. NE Thailand

**Season Two, Episode 8 “Su-zakana”**

Will tells Hannibal he prefers sins of omission to outright lies

Then they take a drive to see a man about a horse

* * *

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S OFFICE - DAY**

Will sits with Hannibal. Mid therapy session.

HANNIBAL  
He was able to recover his imagination. One of the creatures died giving birth to the other. Delivery person died other. Birds, offering a heart to a new rhythm. His soul has been given wings.

WILL GRAHAM  
Resurrection is not a symbol.

HANNIBAL  
You are reborn.

WILL GRAHAM  
And the fact that she did not deal with my goal?

HANNIBAL  
How do you feel, back to consult with Jack Crawford and the FBI? The last time they were almost destroyed.

WILL GRAHAM  
The last time they were almost destroyed me.

Hannibal sighs.

HANNIBAL  
After all that has happened, you're still think-

WILL GRAHAM  
You will be able to stay. It is not you have to pretend not to ask there, but there is a chance.

Hannibal stares at Will, smiles, then:

HANNIBAL  
No, in the case of I, you know not with me.

WILL GRAHAM  
I do not think that leaves nothing you can not him. However, I want to negligence of Dr. Lecter. We have committed a sin of lying. Please do not lie to me.

HANNIBAL  
There is a return to civilization? Why did you come back to the treatment?

WILL GRAHAM  
You will not be able to speak with a blow to the head psychiatrist.

Hannibal gauges Will thoughtfully, then asks: 

HANNIBAL  
You've been wanting to kill?

WILL GRAHAM  
Yup.

HANNIBAL  
Tell me. As?

Will considers that a moment, then:

WILL GRAHAM  
Hold my hand.

HANNIBAL  
Then we sent an apology and forgiveness.

WILL GRAHAM  
We asked a lot of things. When I tried to kill you, I discovered the truth about myself.

HANNIBAL  
Want to get a good feeling for it is bad to bad people?

WILL GRAHAM  
Yup.

HANNIBAL  
I need to know if you are going to kill me again.

WILL GRAHAM  
Finally, I have now discovered that interests you. I will not kill more than Dr. Lecter.

CAMERA PUSHES IN on Hannibal and we...

CUT TO BLACK.

 

**INT. HANNIBAL LECTER'S CAR - NIGHT**

Hannibal drives along a dark country road, Will in the passenger seat beside him. Hannibal looks at Will, his eyes fixed ahead.

HANNIBAL  
You have a man in the air, which was damaged in the form of irrevocable.

WILL GRAHAM  
I'm trying to avoid.

HANNIBAL  
If you were to save the Peter Bernardoni, you can save yourself, what do you think?

WILL GRAHAM  
Who do you want to save the Dr. Lecter?

HANNIBAL  
You are from what I've seen from me.

WILL GRAHAM  
I'm afraid to be saved from what you looked at me you want.

HANNIBAL  
If you do not have pain, every time you think about it? Interestingly, it has the potential for you.  
(then)  
Most, we are certain, will hit the annoying behavior. Peter Bernardoni is in the dark that you have.

WILL GRAHAM  
I alone in the dark.

HANNIBAL  
You are not alone. I'm standing next to you.  
(then)  
Fancy Peter Bernardoni murder, as you do ?

WILL GRAHAM  
Murderess NE Thailand. 

HANNIBAL  
Given the extreme conditions, we are able to act as an anti-psychotic drugs.


End file.
